Fear
by Ninja never quit
Summary: Fear is a scary thing. It warps you and controls you. One ninja has a fear that he never told anyone about. His past influenced it, so will he open up to the rest of the team? Or will he stay trapped in his abyss of sadness? T bc I'm paranoid
1. Day Off

**Kai's POV**

I am bored out of my mind. No snakes, ghosts, skeletons, or even nindroids (minus Zane). All we were doing was playing Fist to Face 2. Even though it's my favorite game, I still was bored of it.

"Let's go somewhere," I said.

"Ooh how about the beach!" Jay excitedly said. I froze. I hate to admit it, but I kinda have a severe case of hydrophobia.

"How about anywhere but the beach," I said.

"Aww come on Kai it's such a nice daky though," Nya said with puppy dog eyes. I forgot for a sec that I never told her that I hated water. Seeing it was an uphill battle I agreed. There was only one problem though, I don't own a bathing suit...

 **Jay's POV**

"Did you see Kai's face when Jay mentioned the beach," Cole said.

"Yea, he looked like he saw a ghost," I said. I wonder why he seemed so unwilling. I mean, doesn't everybody like the beach?

"Is there something he hasn't told us?" Lloyd asked.

"Pixal said Kai's anxiety levels greatly increased at the the mention of it," Zane added.

"Maybe Nya will know why," I offered. We walked around the bounty and I noticed 2 things. One, it was VERY quiet. Two, Kai was nowhere to be found.

"Nya," I called. She turned and waved.

"What's going on?" She asked. Gosh her eyes are nice... Ugh Jay stop, focus.

"Do you know why Kai doesn't want to go to the beach," Cole asked. Nya sighed, "Kai never told, or tells me anything about himself, his emotions, his fears, so I wouldn't know anyways," she replied glumly.

"So I guess Kai is secretive, I just wouldn't have thought he'd keep things from Nya," Lloyd said.

"It's not his fault though," Nya said defensively.

"What do you mean," I slowly asked.

 **Nya's POV**

Aw shoot. I totally just said more than I should've. Well, I've opened that can of worms, so now I have to answer.

"It's not his fault because he wants to protect me, you guys and himself. He always said he didn't have time to be sad because he'd drag you guys into his problems, and only be a nuisance," I said quickly.

"I sense you've had a conversation with Kai about this before.

"Well I sense if we don't hurry up he'll get suspicious," I said.

"Good point let's go," Cole said nodding. Kai may be miserable, but hey we're going to the beach, how cool is that!

 **Kai's POV**

I am sitting on the highest point of the bounty. It's the only place on the boat I can think clearly. Why are you afraid of water? You're 6'2 and water is what you fear, you can stand in most of it for heavens sakes, I think. But nothing can make up for what water has done. It's the reason... Ugh I don't even want to think about it. The team will be looking for me so I hop down and catch myself with fire from my hands. I grab a towel, and put on red khaki shorts and a white muscle tank top.

"Well, here goes nothing nothing," I quietly say.


	2. Exposure

Kai's POV

I have never been more afraid in my life. I haven't been to the beach since...

"Earth to Kai," Jay said waving his hand in my face "Are you in there?"

"Yes Jay I'm in here," I replied rolling my eyes.

"So, is there anything you need to tell us?" Cole asked.

"Uh, No?" I replied. Shoot did they know?

"Are you sure?" Lloyd asked

"THERE IS NOTHING!" I yelled. I instantly felt guilty so I explained, "Look, I'm not the most aquatically gifted, so I am not a fan of the beach."

"Oh I see," Zane said, "I sense it is because water puts out fire."

"Yes Zane it does, and I really don't feel like being put out like..." I stopped. I couldn't find my voice. It felt as if it ran away.

"Like what? Come on I hate cliff hangers," Jay said.

"Like...a campfire?" I said. Ugh I couldn't sound more fake, but it bought me time. I figured this was over for now. As we pulled up to the beach I excused myself to the bathroom to think things over.

Zane's POV

"Did you believe a word he was saying?" Jay asked. We all shook our heads no.

"Kai seems to have some negative association with water since his anxiety levels have skyrocketed since the morning," P.I.X.A.L informed me.

"P.I.X.A.L says Kai is very anxious," I informed the team.

"Something is off and I want to know," Cole said.

"Agreed," Jay and Lloyd said in a cheerful tone.

"I also would like to know what is distressing our brother," I added.

"I don't know, I feel like I should want to help, but I feel so... I don't know, aggravated," Nya said "He should've told me, I'm his SISTER, it's almost offensive, it's like he doesn't trust me," she continued obviously fighting tears.

"Calm down Nya, if you get flustered, Kai will only get worse," Jay said soothingly.

"I'm sure Kai isn't telling you to help you. After all, that's what he devotes his life to," I added.

"Alright," she said, "When we figure this out though, he will never hear the end of it," Nya said with a small smile.

Kai's POV

'What do I do' I thought pacing. 'They can't know the reason I hate water, all I'll get is sympathy, which I don't need'. Pacing isn't getting me anywhere so I went outside.

"ARGH WHY IS LIFE SO COMPLICATED!" I yell, getting strange looks from passing people.

I don't know what to do so I start all over with the basics 'My name is Kai...to, Kaito Huo (A/N pronounced Ho) Smith, I have one sister, and... zero parents'. My eyes were burning. This beach, is the reason I'm orphaned.

"I have to tell them," I whisper, "Especially Nya, she should know how...". I noticed the guys and Nya running towards me so I stopped.

Cole's POV

Kai was in general, a very lanky person, but not pale. Today, he looked awful. He was pale as a ghost, and secluded today. When we saw him outside, his eyes looked... wet and mournful.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Just dandy" he said with his usual smirk. He was better but clearly not okay. It then dawned on me.

"Why are you hydrophobic?" I asked.

"Wha-how- how did you know?" he asked.

"I hate to break it to you, but you're terrible at hiding fear," I said lightly punching Kai on the shoulder "But you never answered my question why?"

"I'll have sensei help with that one" he said.

We all exchanged confused glances.

"For now, just enjoy the beach," Kai said noticing our faces.


	3. Into the Mind

*2 hours after arrival*

Kai's POV

I heard the whistle blow. I heard the lifeguards call everybody leave. But I couldn't. I was paralyzed with fear. I was looking at a tidal wave. It was staring at me in a mocking way. 'This is how I'm gonna go' I thought. 'I fought a giant snake, a virus, and a cult, but I couldn't fight a wave'. My breathing turned into hyperventilating and my vision was spotty. I collapsed to my knees in fear. Then I waited to die, but death didn't come.

Sensei Wu's POV

There was a note that was in neat writing that was clearly Zane.

 _Sensei,_

 _We have decided to go to the beach today. Come if you want to. We didn't want to disturb you while you were meditating. See you later._

 _The ninja and Nya_

My thoughts immediately shifted to Kai. He obviously didn't tell them he hated water. I walked outside. There was a dark cloud in the background, a storm. I got my elemental dragon and flew to the beach. If there was a tidal wave or riptide, I knew Kai wouldn't be okay. My fear came true as I saw the ninja and Nya yelling for Kai. He was kneeling, and about to be swallowed up by a wave.

"NINJAGO!" I yelled. I used my spinjitsu to pick him up. He was tall, but light.

"Dad..." he muttered before passing out. I felt my tea of reminiscence will finally have a use.

*1 hour later*

Jay's POV

"What-Just-HAPPENED!" I yelled.

Sensei laid Kai on his bed and came back.

"You are about to enter Kai's memory," he said, "Kai won't tell you about himself but he will show you."

"Uh, what?" I said.

"Enter Kai's... memory?" Nya asked with a look of disbelief.

"When I break this bottle, you will see events that shaped Kai into who he is today." Sensei said, "You will be invisible and silent to everyone but each other, I warn you though, he has lived a past that none of you could ever imagined."

"Oh and Lloyd," Sensei said, "You stay here to protect the bounty.". He grumbled, but stayed. Sensei broke the bottle and the surrounding world changed. I was in...a house?


	4. The First Memory

Nobody's POV

The ninja and Nya were in a cozy house. They saw three people. They instantly recognized Nya, who hadn't changed a bit.

"That must be Kai," Zane said pointing at a tall and thin boy. He had Kai's complexion, hair, and he was wearing red, but something was different. That boy was grinning from ear to ear. Kai had never looked that happy, ever.

"That's our father," Nya said pointing at the man. He looked very similar to Kai. The difference was he had darker hair and he was much more muscular.

"Nya, how old were you two here?" Zane asked.

"Kai was...10, yea because I was eight in this," she answered "This was Christmas, but why would this affect Kai?" Nya wondered.

"This IS Kai's perspective, so there could be something you didn't see happen," Cole said.

"How is Kai 10? He's so tall!" Jay said with a pang of jealousy. Jay has been... vertically challenged for his whole life.

"How do you think I felt" Nya said jokingly. She was shorter than Jay at just 5'2.

"Shh, something is happening," Zane said. We all fell silent. Kai's father was reading him a book on a secretive fox.

"Dad I'm ten," he complained, "Aren't I a bit old for this?"

"Well you haven't learned the lesson presented in this book," his father answered.

"Yeah, yeah secrets are bad etcetera etcetera."

"Then why do you keep secrets son?" Kai's father asked. He shrugged "Why do you tell everyone everything," he challenged. His father sighed.

"You are getting defensive," his father said.

"You are accusing me! All you're doing is making me angry!" Kai said. His hair flashed for a moment and caught fire. As quickly as it started, it went out.

"Now THAT'S a temper" Jay said goofily.

"Not now Jay," Cole said annoyed.

"Don't you see," Zane said, "This is showing us Kai unlocking his fire."

"Ohh" the remaining ninja and Nya said. The scenery started changing again, but this time, they weren't in a house.


	5. Secrets Revealed

Nya's POV

I never knew Kai had so many secrets. It almost scared me. I felt like I barely knew my own brother. When the scene fully came into focus, I immediately recognized it. It was the beach we were just at, just with a younger Kai.

"Hey, this looks familiar," Jay said.

"Nya, when is this?" Cole asked.

"I think Kai was 13 in this," I replied. I remember always looking up to Kai. I was 4'7 and he was 5'9.

"Dad where are we going?" Kai asked "I mean, you know how I feel about the water..."

"Don't worry Kai, we are just going to-" Dad was interrupted by a scroll that hit him on the head.

"Kai, can you get to Uncle Garmadon's house from here?" Dad asked.

"Wait, UNCLE Garmadon?" Jay asked shocked.

"My dad and Garmadon used to be very close, so Kai was close with Garmadon too," I responded quickly.

"But I do not understand," Zane said "Kai trusted Garmadon the least out of all of us."

"I'm confused too," I said "One day, Kai came back and never trusted Garmadon, but I don't know why."

"Yes I can walk one block down," Kai said rolling his eyes. I knew something was off, but I didn't know what.

Zane's POV

We followed Kai to what appeared to be a younger Garmadon.

"Kai!" He said warmly "Come I was just about to go to the shore." I sensed a false warmth in Garmadon's voice.

"Let's follow them," Nya said "Something isn't right."

"I agree, one does not trust one day and hate another without reason," I said.

"Kai, just turn around for a minute, I think you have some dirt on your shirt," Garmadon said.

"Okay," Kai said slowly. The next moments happened fast. Garmadon broke a tea on Kai's back, and Kai passed out seemingly.

"Kai is still awake," P.I.X.A.L informed me. Garmadon carried Kai up a cliff, he then chained him to a rock.

"Nya did you...know?" Cole asked her.

"No, no I didn't," she replied dumbstruck.

"He is still awake," I told my team. They looked at me horrified.

Jays POV

"Very good Garmadon," a familiar high pitched, annoying, and bratty voice said.

"It's Chen!" Zane said. Gosh I hate that guy, although he did make good noodles.

"Now the fun begins," Chen said. I saw Kai and Nya's father at the beach near the waves. He was fighting a serpentine general.

"Wow Nya, your dad is awesome," I said. I saw her blushing. Nya really is cute blushing, oh Jay stop, your brother is in chains and that's what you're worried about.

"Dad," Kai said weakly. A huge wave came out of the ocean. The serpentine ran away, but Kai and Nya's father didn't see it.

"DAD MOVE!" Kai yelled. Their father wasn't fast enough though. He was swallowed by the wave.

"DAD!" Kai yelled sobbing.

"Nya... did-did you know?" I asked.

"No, Kai told me he died in a freak accident, and Kai never mentioned he saw..." Nya said with her voice trailing off.

"Look at Kai's hand," Zane said. It was glowing white. The chain instantly melted away.

"YOU'RE THE REASON HE'S GONE!" Kai yelled at Garmadon "DID YOU EVEN CARE? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO TRUST YOU!" Kai continued "I HATE YOU, I HATE EVERYONE!" The scene started fading away, and I was dumbfounded.


	6. Anger

Cole's POV

I was shocked. Kai never told us he saw his father get killed. Heck he never even told Nya. I didn't have time to think because the scene changed again.

"I remember this one," Nya said, "It was 3 months later, we had a huge fight, I had never seen him this angry before." Kai came out, but he didn't look like Kai. His hair was flat, and looked like a birds nest. He had bags under his eyes. His clothes were a blood red hood, ratty dark grey sweatpants, and socks with holes all over them. Even his posture wasn't Kai like. He was hunched over and unhealthily thin.

"Hey brother," a younger Nya said cheerfully.

"What now," Kai said rather nastily.

"You know what, I am tired of all this garbage!" Nya said raising her voice, "All you ever do is sulk. It's not fair to you or me,"she continued "YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING!"

"DO YOU EVEN CARE NYA? DO YOU?" Kai screeched. He threw the nearest object, which was a chair, at the wall.

"JUST SHUT UP KAI!" Nya yelled "YOU AREN'T HELPING ANYTHING! HECK I'D BE BETTER OFF ALONE!". Kai was clearly offended.

"Fine," he said "I'll leave". I looked at Nya who looked really guilty.

"I didn't mean it, it just came out," she said.

"I'm sure you didn't, let's just follow him," Jay said soothingly. Kai ran off into to east.

"He must be following the Sun," Zane said.

"Then let's follow him," I said.

Jays POV

We followed Kai for what seemed like centuries.

"Ugh my feet hurt," I said.

"Well what do you want? A carriage?" Cole said clearly not happy. Am I not allowed to be tired? Kai finally seemed to stop. We were at the foot of a volcano. Kai hiked up the hill.

"Uh, should we go with him INSIDE an active VOLCANO?" I asked.

"The chances of it igniting are 347 to 1," Zane said.

"We'll be fine," Cole said. We hiked up the volcano. Then Kai did the unthinkable. He jumped in.

"We're going in, aren't we," I said with my voice shaking.

"Yep," Nya said "Think of it this way, it couldn't have ignited because Kai is alive." We jumped down and Kai was...sleeping on a rock? He wasn't even scared. He was just napping. The scene started to shift away from the peaceful Kai


	7. School

Nya's POV

The next scene was at our old high school. Kai looked a lot better here. His hair was spiked up and clean, his clothes weren't all dark, but something wasn't right.

"This is at our old school. Kai was in tenth grade here, but why would that matter?" I said.

"There are things you haven't seen Nya," Zane said. Kai was sitting in the office.

"The headmistress will see you now," the secretary said. Kai walked into a medium sized room with knickknacks all over.

"Kaito," the headmistress said. Kai cringed at the name. He hated being called Kaito. I saw the team looking around confused, so I explained "Kai's birth name is Kaito, but he hates it,"

"What is wrong with it?" Zane asked.

"I don't know, he just doesn't like it," I said.

"You are here because of what supposedly happened to Mr. Grayson. Can you explain what happened?" The headmistress questioned.

"He got me angry so I punched him," Kai said with clearly no remorse.

"Kaito, how is it that he got 3rd degree burns then?"

"I-I have no idea," Kai said looking at his hands.

"Wait hold the phone," Jay said "Kai punched a kid and gave him 3rd degree burns? That's sick!" I shook my head giggling.

"You do realize you could be expelled for that right Jay?" Cole asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Hey, no school," Jay said shrugging. Zane and I face palmed, and Cole shook his head.

"If you have no idea, I guess you're done," the headmistress said "For a week!"

"Good," Kai said "I hated everything here anyways." He then marched out, while the scene changed.

Zane's POV

We shifted to a scene back at Kai and Nya's first house. Kai was sitting on the floor with a sheet of paper.

"I sense those are his grades," I said analyzing the paper (A/N do they even use report cards anymore XD). We walked over looking at the sheet. Everything was a D+ or lower.

"Kai!" A younger Nya yelled "Can I see your report card?"

"Sure," Kai said gulping.

"Kai is bracing himself," P.I.X.A.L said.

"You have nothing above a D+ Kai," Nya said disappointed.

"So?" Kai said clearly not caring.

"This isn't good Kai. You have to graduate in 6 months. They won't let you with these grades."

"Hey, I only have one "F" this trimester." Kai said shrugging.

"Dad wouldn't like you doing so poorly," Nya said shaking her head.

"Dad… is gone," Kai said through gritted teeth. He squeezed his eyes shut "He is gone and not coming back."

"Kai's sadness levels are greatly increasing," P.I.X.A.L told me.

"Kai appears to depressed in this," I told the team.

"I've never never seen him upset before," Cole said. I thought about this too. Kai really never showed much emotion. He always was worried about someone else. The scene changed once more to a rather familiar place.


	8. Old Times, New Sights

Jay's POV

We were back at the monastery.

"Heh I remember this place," I said "This was the good old days with those boneheads."

"It does indeed bring back fond memories," Zane said. Kai was sitting with Sensei Wu.

"Please Sensei, we have to get her back," Kai said.

"This must have been when Garmadon kidnapped Nya," Cole said.

"We will Kai, have patience," Sensei said.

"Have patience? She's the only one I have left! I can't lose Nya too!" Kai yelled with exasperation. Sensei sighed.

"If you're not patient, I'll call you Kaito," Sensei threatened. Kai gave a cold glare to Sensei.

"Wow, if looks could kill, Sensei would be dead," I said joking around.

"Is now really the time?" Cole asked shaking his head. Jeez these people have no sense of humor.

"Nobody will call me Kaito," Kai said firmly "Nobody."

"Relax Kai, we will find your sister," Sensei assured Kai.

"You better be right." The scene changed again.

Nya's POV

This time, we were in Kai's room. It was almost as neat as Zane's, but not quite. I heard the rest of the team outside. Kai was looking through his closet. He found a box labeled "memories" which he took out and opened.

"Why does Kai have a box of weapons," Jay said pointing to a box.

"You never know when you'll need them," Cole replied shrugging. Kai opened his scrapbook. There was a picture of him with me on his back on the first page. Then there was a picture with him and my dad.

"Kai appears to be ecstatic in this photograph," Zane pointed out. I missed Kai smiling. I had spent more of my life with him not smiling then with him smiling. He flipped the page to a burnt picture of him. He chuckled a little at this one. There also was a picture of him crafting a sword which featured my thumb. After awhile of flipping he stopped. It was his 8th grade school picture. The first year after our dad died. He had a straight face showing no emotion. It looked like he made a sad attempt to comb his hair. Kai was wearing a red polo with the buttons closed unevenly. Under the picture it said "Kaito Smith".

"He hated this picture," I told the boys.

"I could see why," Jay said. I punched him in the shoulder giggling. Kai flipped a few more pages to his senior year picture. He still had the same emotionless face, and the same sad attempt at combed hair, but he looked much better. He was less pale. Kai closed the book and put it away. He pulled out his weapons box and took a sword out. It had a red Ruby in the middle of the hilt. Engraved in it was "Kaito H. Smith". He held up the shiny golden blade and looked at himself in it. Kai put it away quickly and shoved the box back. He then looked at the scar on his arm.

"How did he get the scar?" Zane asked.

"When we were little kids, we were sparring and I accidentally sliced his arm because I missed," I said blushing.

"Hey Kai you comin'?" I heard Cole ask.

"Yea just give me a minute." The scene started to fade away.


	9. What if?

Nobody's POV

The ninja and Nya were on the bounty. Kai was sitting with Sensei Wu.

"Do you not understand?" Kai asked with exasperation in his voice.

"I get it Kai, trust me," Sensei Wu said surprisingly calm.

"That was all I had left! Now I have nothing, last pictures, last memories," Kai said angrily.

"What is it you fear," Sensei Wu asked.

"That I'll forget... and I won't be able to remember," Kai said hanging his head. Zane hung his head with guilt.

"This is my fault," Zane said. If I hadn't left this scene wouldn't have happened."

"It's not your fault," Nya said.

"Yeah even if you hadn't left, stuff would still be destroyed," Jay said. Cole noticed how genuinely saddened Sensei Wu looked after what Kai had said.

"Look at Sensei," he said pointing.

"The sword, I lost, the memories I lost, and I just feel so empty," Kai said struggling to hold in tears. There was a long silence.

"Sensei? Can I go visit him at..." Kai said as his voice trailed off.

"Yes Kai, you may." Kai got up and said "Thank you Sensei." Everything started to leave slowly.

 **A/N I'm sorry this is short, but the last chapter will be long to make up for it.**


	10. The End

Nobody's POV

The scene just faded. The ninja and Nya were back on the bounty.

"That's it?" Jay asked seemingly disappointed.

"Kai really hasn't changed much since then. Nothing happened that would change him as a person," Zane said. Nya ran to Kai's room. He was resting peacefully on his bed. Kai slowly opened his eyes.

"Nya?" Kai asked.

"I'm here," Nya replied "Kai can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," Kai said sitting up. Nya slapped him and said "Why on Earth would you punch and burn Garret Grayson?"

"What it's not like you liked him either," Kai snapped back.

"That doesn't mean you can punch him." Nya started to laugh.

"Look how ridiculous we sound."

"How did you even find out about that? I never told you," Kai asked confused.

"It's a long story," Nya said.

*30 minutes later*

Kai's POV

"YOU DID WHAT?" I yelled. My memory is personal, I don't want people snooping around in it.

"You could've told us about yourself and then we wouldn't of had to do that," Cole answered back.

"I don't want any sympathy though,"I said firmly "And nobody, I mean nobody, will call me... That other name."

"Okay Kaito," Jay said mockingly.

"Do you want to end up like Grayson?" I asked with a flaming fist raised. Jay gulped and backed away.

"Would you do that to me if I called you that?" Nya asked sweetly. I grumbled and stood up.

"Dinner is ready," Zane said in his pink apron.

"Some things never change," I said to Nya.

"That's not a bad thing," she said smiling.

Epilogue In Kai's POV

*This takes place 3 months after*

It was my least favorite day of the year. Father's Day. Nya went with Jay to visit his parents. Lloyd, Garmadon, Wu and Misako went out to lunch together. Zane went with Cole to visit his father since Cole's dad seemed to take a liking to Zane. So I was just alone. I didn't mind though. I liked the silence. It let me think. Me thinking was also a bad thing. It saddened me. I couldn't hold it in any longer. Each tear burned my skin. I felt weak. I felt juvenile. But I've never felt better. I was so happy to let it all out. The water from my eyes felt like needles on my skin, each releasing another pain. After 15 minutes of crying, I went to the bathroom to fix myself up. I put on a red dress shirt and black pants. I flew my elemental dragon all the way to my home town of Ignacia. I walked into my old house and shop, Four Weapons. I went inside to my old room. The bed was still made with its red sheet and blanket. My old clothes were still in the closet. I next went in Nya's bedroom. It had the same blue color scheme. Her bed was still made. I next went into the place I hadn't gone in years. My parents bedroom. My mother died when we were very young. It was just my dad, Nya and I. I looked in the closet. I found a scroll hidden in a corner. It said:

 _Kai,_

 _I know this is you because Nya would never go through my stuff. I know soon I'll have to go to battle. I also know I might not make it out. So here is my way of talking to you if I don't make it. There is a list of things I want to tell you. First of all, you are elementally in tune with fire. I presume by the time you find this, you'll know that. Second of all, I want to tell you that you are not alone. Knowing Wu, he'll put you in a team eventually. They will be your brothers. The minute you think you're alone, you'll snap. Lastly, don't be afraid to trust Garmadon. I know this will surprise you, but I found out he is a double agent. He will hurt me, but not you. Just always remember that. This is all I will say for now._

 _I love you always,_

 _Dad_

I crumpled to the floor. My dad knew his demise was soon. He wrote this for me knowing he would die. It just didn't process in my head. I took the scroll and held it tight. When I got back to the bounty, I put it in my drawer.

"What do you have there?" Garmadon asked. I jumped.

"Oh uh nothing," I quickly said.

"If it's nothing can I see it?" He asked. Gosh he knew how to manipulate words.

"It's personal," I said starting to get annoyed.

"Okay, then I'll just leave." I knew he wouldn't just leave. So I put it on my night table with a note. Later that night when I went to sleep I saw a new note that replaced mine.

 _Kai,_

 _Thank you for trusting me. I am lucky that you do. I caused you this pain that nobody should feel. There are no excuses for my actions. I left you a little something in your closet as an apology. See you in the morning._

I looked in my closet. Inside was a book labeled memories, and a golden sword with my name etched in it. I smiled and lifted the sword.

"Thank you," I said softly. I tucked the sword back and went to sleep.

 **A/N Thank you for commenting and showing support for fear. It feels amazing that people actually like what I write. I promise another story is in the works and the confessions will be up every Saturday. Thanks again for reading!**

 **NNQ**


End file.
